


Not Just a Hookup Anymore

by dickshapedclouds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub, Masochism, Name-Calling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sub Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickshapedclouds/pseuds/dickshapedclouds
Summary: Lance and Keith weren't in a relationship, it was just a simple hookup type thing. They both had kinks other people weren't willing to satisfy so going online to find someone worked out well in the sense that they found each other.A second half to Just a Hookup
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Not Just a Hookup Anymore

"Fuck! F _uck ohmigod!"_ You could hear them from down the hall, but they didn't care.

"That feel good, hm? You like when I fuck you like this? Like being able to see yourself?"

"Mhm!! Love- _aaahhh-_ love it!"

"Course you do. Filthy fucking slut." Keith laughs, its breathless. He punctuates his words with harsh slaps to Lance's ass, gripping the fat of the cheeks and spreading them.

Lance looks so filthy, drool dribbling down his chin and cum splattered on his face. Theres smeared lipstick and eyeliner as well.

"Kei- Daddy- oh my- I'm- _fuck~!"_

Lance's voice is garbled, his body twitching, back arching against Keith.

Keith scoffs, pulling out and shoves Lance's face into the counter of the bathroom.

"Who said you could cum?"

Lance lays there panting, still twitching from the aftershocks.

"Answer me, slut." Keith growls, slapping Lance's ass roughly.

"N'one." Lance slurs, wiggling his ass tauntingly.

"Am I gonna have to cage your pathetic cock? Maybe I'll just stop fucking you since you dont know how to accept gifts."

"No! Please- I'm sorry! I wont cum without your permission again! Please I love your cock!" Lance rasps.

"Oh I know that baby. I know how much you love my cock. Just look at that greedy hole." Keith laughs teasingly, spreading Lance's cheeks to reveal his rim.

"C'mon- please- feel so empty, papi. Need your cock in me."

"I'll give you what I want to give you when I want to give it to you." He punctuates with a hard bite to Lance's shoulder.

Lance sobs, so desperate for his dom.

Keith grabs Lance by the back of the neck, pulling him to stand up straight.

"Where's my good boy? The good boy who gets on his knees and cleans my boots? Hm? Where is he?"

"Here- 'm right here"

"Then act like it. On your knees, you want to act like a whore, then I'll throat fuck you like one. Or is that too much of a reward for you?"

"Too good for me-"

"Oh but isnt everything? You love everything I do to you dont you? Even spanking you and keeping your orgasm from you."

"Love it all- love you- love what you do to me."

"Of course you do, baby. How about you go get in that bed and you can watch me get off in that fleshlight you love so much. I wont give you the satisfaction of my fat cock splitting you open, my cum filling that slutty, sloppy hole of yours."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, sweets...Its too late to save yourself." Keith chuckles, following Lance back into the bedroom.

He grabs the fleshlight he had Lance bring. The one Lance fucks into while having a dildo buried deep into his ass when they call.

He slicks his cock up further and squeezes some out into the toy. Lance watches with a wide eyed expression, mouth open slightly.

"You'll catch flies puppy." Keith smirks as he presses into the opening of the toy.

His reaction is immediate, a low groan, hips stuttering slightly. He wouldnt admit hes playing it up, he enjoys the wet velvety heat of Lance's hole much more than this toy.

"And _dont_ let me catch you touching your little cock. Or your hole."

Lance whines, dropping onto his knees in front of Keith. He watches intently as Keith's cock slides in and out of the opening of the toy.

"Mm...I understand your little obsession with this. You think of fucking me? You wish you could, dont you? Stretch me open, fuck me like I fuck you?"

Lance groans, hands fisted in his lap.

"Answer me."

"Yes! Wish I could fuck you. Wanna make you feel good with my cock!"

"What else, baby? What else you think about while fucking this toy?"

"Think about pulling your hair- making you cum as hard as you make me."

"Mm, yea? Would you cream yourself soon as I let you in me? Or would you be able to have enough control? To fuck me until I cry like you do? Split me open on that pretty cock of yours?'

"I'd last- last for you. Make you cum first- make you feel so good, daddy."

"Maybe if you're a good boy I'll let you fuck me. Allow a mutt like you to fuck me. You'd love that wouldnt you?"

"Yes. Think about it so much."

"So sad you think I'd become a sniveling cock whore like you though...Sad that youd think even while you're fucking me you have control over that cock of yours. Over the pace you fuck me...where you touch me." Keith smiles, its wicked and dirty as he stares down at Lance.

"I- I didnt mean-"

"Course you didn't baby. I know youd never think of me as a whore."

"Never- never, sir."

"Mhm..fuck this thing isnt doing anything for me. Look, you got me addicted to your slutty ass."

"You can- you can use me."

"Oh I dont need your permission. You've always been mine to use. Ever since you asked me to be your dom. Lean over that bed and hold yourself open for me." Keith pulls out, throwing the toy to the floor while Lance does as he's told.

"Now be my good boy and take this cock." Keith groans as he pushes into Lance's hole.

"Yes!" Lance gasps, clenching around Keith's length.

"Fuck- yea, this is much better baby...get to feel that greedy hole suck me in." The dom pulls nearly all the way out before slamming right back in.

Lance is pushed forward from the force of it, face pressing into the plush of the mattress.

Keith grins, shoving Lance's face further into the mattress. Each of his thrusts send Lance further up the bed, the headboard snapping into the wall as fiercely as Keith's hips meeting the fat of Lance's ass.

"Don't you dare cum."

"Wont- I wont! I promise!"

Keith hums, slipping his free hand down to Lance's cock. He leans in close to his ear, grunting out filthy words to his sub.

"You're my toy to use whenever I please. My personal cum dump." Keith growls, his hand that was holding Lance's neck down, trailing to his hip.

" _Aahh-_ mm! I'm your toy- your cum dump- all yours!" Lance hiccups, his voice is cracking. Its obvious he's crying.

"That's right- _god-_ I've trained you so well, mutt. You just needed some coaxing to be good." Keith pants, his thrusts are getting sloppy, breath heavier.

Lance can tell hes close.

"Fill me up, papi- let me feel your cum drip down my legs. Use me- use me-"

" _Fuck!_ Lance- fuck baby-" Keith barely has it in him to hold himself up.

Body slumping over Lance's as he cums deep in him.

"Good boy- good boy- didnt cum...didnt disobey me. So good for me baby."

They lay with each other, basking in the warmth between their bodies.

"Alright- gotta clean you up." Keith mutters, hes still buried in Lance, cock gone soft.

"What about-"

"What about what?"

"I'm still-"

"I never gave you permission to cum, did I?"

"No, sir."

"Exactly, so why are you acting as if you deserve to?"

"I'm sorry.."

"Good. I'm going to get your bath ready, dont touch yourself. Pick those toys up for me."

He managed to sound so soft yet harsh at the same time and it made Lance swoon. He picked the most perfect dom.


End file.
